


Scoop!

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Lumity [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Set at the end of Wing it Like Witches, This is basically just amity absolutely losing her mind, because what lesbian wouldn't be a pure disaster, hurt amity, if their crush SCOOPED THEM UP and carried their hurt ass to the healer, obviously lmao, stronk Luz, those noodle arms aren't as weak as you thought Luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Luz carries Amity to the healer after she hurts her leg
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 301





	Scoop!

Amity sat in Luz’ arms, her leg screaming in pain, her face so hot she felt it was going to catch on fire. 

As they walk into the school, Amity buries her face into Luz’ shoulder, both because it was comforting and for fear Boscha would see her looking like she had coated her face in red paint. 

“You okay?” Luz asks 

“Yeah,” Amity says, her voice muffled slightly by Luz’ shirt. 

“I’m sorry, I’m getting sweat all over you,” Luz says “I’m not very athletic,” 

She laughs and hoists Amity up higher jolting her leg and causing her to wince. 

“Sorry,” She grimaces 

Amity just wraps her arms around Luz’ neck tighter and closes her eyes. She feels Luz’ muscles quaver and frowns. 

“You know I can summon an abomination to carry me, right?” She says “Not that I don’t appreciate this,” 

“Im fine,” Luz grunts “I’ve gotcha,” 

Amity nods, unconvinced but not really wanting an abomination to take Luz’ place. 

“Whats wrong with her?” someone sneers “mourning her social life?” 

Boscha. 

“No, she hurt her leg so I’m carrying her to the nurse,” 

“Nurse?” Boscha scoffs, playing stupid “What’s that?” 

“The healer or whatever you call it,” Luz says 

Amity can practically hear Boscha's eye-roll. 

“Boscha, I really don’t have time for you right now,” Luz says “So if you could move out of the way that would be great,” 

Amity’s eyes widen a little at Luz’ guts. It shouldn’t have been surprising at this point, but it still caught her off guard. 

“Whatever,” Boscha says

She walks off, looking over her shoulder at Amity to see the girls face buried in the human shoulder, her arms wrapped around her. 

“Okay,” Luz says “Healer,” 

They set off again and it doesn’t take long after that to arrive. 

“Whats wrong?” The healer asks with annoyance as they walk in, not paying attention as she peers at her scroll. 

“Amity hurt her leg,” 

The healer looks up and her eyes widen as she sees the small human girl, beet red, limbs quavering, holding a blushing Amity Blight in her arms.

“Set her down over there,” She says, pointing “Before you hurt yourself,” 

Luz walks over to the bed and sets Amity down, careful not to move her leg more than necessary. She goes to pull away but Amity’s arms remain locked around her, face not moving from the crook of her neck. 

“Amity?” She laughs

Amity doesn’t respond, nor does she move. 

“Amity. You can let go now,” 

Amity’s eyes widen and she scrambles to extricate herself, blushing furiously.

“Sorry!” She squeaks 

Luz laughs “Don’t apologize, its fine,” 

She sits down on the bed, taking Amity's hand gently in her own two. Amity looks at her and she gives her an apologetic look. 

“Setting bones isn’t a nice feeling, its good to have a hand to hold,” She says 

Amity’s blush intensifies as the healer comes over and sets her supplies down on the end of the bed. 

“You might want to hold onto something,” She says. She notices their joined hands and nods “That works, just don’t break her fingers, I intend to leave before dark today,” 

Amity gulps, wondering how the school healer got her job with that sort of bedside manner. She pushes the thought out of her head and tightens her grip on Luz. 

“Ready.” She says 

The healer circles her finger on the skin over the break and Amity grunts in pain, her grip on Luz’ hand turning vice-like. 

She hears Luz wince and looks over to her, releasing her grasp quickly. 

“Im sorry!” She says 

“No, Amity, Its fine,” Luz says, giggling as she flexes her fingers, stretching them out, before taking Amity’s hand again “Im fine,” 

Amity smiles at her “Thanks, Luz,” 

Once Amity’s leg is casted, Luz insists that she be the first one to sign it. So, they find an empty classroom and steal a red pen out of somebodies desk. Luz carefully writes her name, drawing a little heart after it. 

“There!” She says proudly, recapping the pen and putting it down on the desk. 

She helps a red faced Amity to her feet and grins “Lets get you home, Miss Blight,” 

She loops her arms around Amitys waist and Amity damn near passes out at the entire situation. 

Thankfully, Eda is waiting outside for Luz and agrees to give Amity a lift home. As she sat on the back of Edas staff, arms wrapped around Luz for balance, she can’t help but staring at that little red heart on her cast, her heart soaring.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
